We are Two, We are One
by Psychopathic-Wanderer
Summary: For 6 years Naruto and Hinata have had a special bond, and they've been closer in those years than most people will ever be...Now the shinobi world will come to learn about them... Rated M for violence, language, sexuality. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-dono.


Welcome to my new story. This story will contain things that may not be suitable for children. This includes language and depictions of violent and sexual scenes. Some will point out what they perceive to be underage relations. To this I respond: Fuck off. When you live a military village, ninja or not, you should experience as much of life as you can, because war could break out at any time. Someone could invade. Besides, when it comes to this Naruto and Hinata, they are a particularly special case. They were friends forever, and are lovers now. They both had hard lives before they met each other, and both had to mature rather quickly. They are much more mature than their classmates, aside from Sasuke and Shino. To put it this way: Old enough to kill, old enough to fuck… Go away you prudes.

Legend

"Normal speech"

"Normal/private thoughts"

"**Demon/summon speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

* * *

_Monday, January 1__st__, 2012_

_Konoha Shinobi Academy_

_12:00_

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun, you've graduated. You are now an official shinobi of Konoha." proclaimed Umino Iruka, Naruto's sensei for the last four years. He beamed with pride as his surrogate brother's face was overcome with happiness. He couldn't be happier at his student.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei, thank you so much…" Naruto whispered as he bowed. He straightened quickly, and took a hitai-ate from the table in front of him. He placed it on his forehead, tying the straps in the rear. He started laughing, the news finally settling in. A wide smile was on his face as he opened the door to that led back to the classroom.

Naruto was beyond happy, he was finally a ninja! After four years of that damn school he was done, and now an official shinobi of Konoha. He had been able to all three basic jutsu with ease, and he did okay on the theoretical test. All of that training and studying had paid off. More than anything, he owed thanks to his partner and Iruka-sensei. For all he knew, it could have been much worse has he not met them…

Naruto stepped through the door, his mind elsewhere. He hardly noticed as he retook his seat, the class waiting for Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei to return from the room. The teachers exited the room and stood in front of the desk, facing the students. Iruka smiled at the class, glad that most of them had passed.

"All right class, this concludes the Shinobi exams." Iruka declared, "Those of you who received a headband meet back here in one week at 8:00 for your team assignments. I look forward to seeing you then. The other students who did not meet the requirements for passing will meet back here in two weeks to discuss your futures. For now, you are dismissed."

Most of the students ran out of the classroom, excited to tell their parents the good news. Iruka and Mizuki followed after them, yelling at them to calm down. Sasuke, Sakura and Shino left after their senseis.

Naruto felt an arm circle his waist and he smiled wider. He turned and faced the owner of the arm, beaming at her.

"I passed Hime, I passed." He said out loud.

"I can see that, Naruto-kun." she returned softly, "come on, let's go celebrate." The girl grabbed Naruto's hand, helping him stand up. He stared into his partners eyes, leaned forward and kissed her. She returned the kiss for a few seconds and then pulled back. "That can wait; let's go get some ramen first." As if on cue, Naruto's stomach rumbled.

"Hehehe, you're right. After you Hinata-hime…." He said as he opened the door to the hallway. They jogged down the hallway and out of the building, catching sight of their classmates talking to their parents. Naruto's mood was somewhat diminished as he noticed that a few of the adults were staring at him rather angrily. A few started whispering, their kids not hearing them.

¤Aw shit…¤ Naruto frowned slightly.

Hinata sighed. ¤We've talked about this Naruto-kun. Just ignore them. Don't let them ruin today¤

Naruto shook his head at the villagers. ¤You're right, come on¤

Hinata jumped up to the nearest rooftop and headed in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto hot on her trail. Naruto was intent on eating at least 10 bowls to celebrate.

¤Hehehe, maybe Old Man Teuchi will give us a discount since it's a special occasion.¤

¤That would be great, it would save us some money.¤

Naruto caught up to Hinata and grabbed her hand. Together they sped up, reaching the ramen stand in a few minutes. They brushed aside the curtains, entering the stand. "Hey old man, where are you at?" Naruto called out loudly. It wasn't Teuchi who came into view, but his daughter Ayame.

"Oh, hello Ayame-chan" said Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, what's going- You PASSED!" She shouted, catching sight of the headbands on his forehead and her neck. "Well of course you did, you've been preparing your asses off. Congratulations guys!" She said, going around the counter and embracing them both tightly.

"Thanks Ayame-nee-chan" "Thanks Ayame-chan" They both said as they returned the hug.

Ayame let them go. "Hold on, let me go get tou-san," she said as she went behind the counter and disappeared from view. She went through the door that led to the flat above the bar that two lived in. She returned a minute later, Teuchi in tow.

"Well now, I heard my two favorite customers passed and are full-fledged shinobi now. Congratulations!" Boomed Teuchi as he too hugged them tightly. He ruffled their hair and returned to behind the counter, donning an apron. "As a graduation present, your first five bowls are on the house!"

Naruto and Hinata cheered as he got to work on their bowls.

¤Knew it…..¤

¤Yep¤

Several minutes later they were slurping away at their first bowls, chatting with Teuchi and Ayame all the while. They had both gotten to bowl number 3 when they felt someone behind them. The presence pushed passed the curtains to reveal a chuunin they had never seen before.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata?" He asked.

"Hai?" they both responded in unison.

"Good," the chuunin muttered, "Hokage-sama said you would be here. He is requesting your presence at the tower. He is in his office." He stated in an even tone.

"Thank you, Chuunin-san, we'll be right there." Hinata responded, bowing. The chuunin bowed in response, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The two hopped off of their chairs and turned to Teuchi.

"We'll be back, old man" Naruto said, "Keep the ramen hot, will you?"

"Sure thing, Naruto." Teuchi replied, taking their empty bowls.

Naruto and Hinata left the stand and sprinted away side by side. They wanted to get back as soon as possible.

¤Last one to the gate picks up the rest of the tab.¤ Naruto said, speeding up.

¤You're on…¤ Hinata replied, speeding up to match him.

They both became blurs to the untrained eye as they tried to outrun each other. People dove out of the way as they saw them coming. At the last quarter-kilometer as the Hokage Tower Gates came into view, Hinata pulled ahead, using her longer legs to her advantage. She crossed the threshold then slowed to a stop.

¤Damn you Hinata!¤

Hinata patted her butt in response. ¤Kiss it, I won fair and square¤

¤Yeah, yeah….whatever..¤ Naruto replied as the pair opened the doors to the Tower and went up the stairs.

* * *

_Hokage's Office_

_14:01_

Hiruzen was sitting in his chair, smoking his favorite pipe, when he felt the presence of two ninja closing in fast.

'Hehehe those two are always excited…wait 'till they hear what I have to tell them…'

The door to his office opened, revealing his favorite pair.

"Well hello Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun. Seems you owe her something huh boy?" Sarutobi said, laughing as Naruto got a surprised look on his face.

"How did you know?" asked Naruto, wondering how he knew.

"You two are usually racing for something…" Saru replied, grinning at the pair.

¤ He's right you know.¤ Came Hinata's response. Naruto looked at her, sticking his tongue out. "So Hokage-sama," Hinata spoke, " Why did you call us up here?"

"Ah yes, thank you Hinata-chan. As you know, you two have been living on my property for the last five years or so.."

"Hai" they replied in unison.

"Well, since you are now officially shinobi, congratulation by the way, I have decided that you two can live by yourselves now."

Naruto started "But we already do-"

"I know you already do, but this place is off of my property. You can have complete privacy now." Sarutobi interrupted, explaining further. "Although, that hasn't stopped you before." He muttered.

Naruto and Hinata blushed a little at that comment.

¤Our own place….for real this time!…¤ Hinata said excitedly.

¤Yeah, this will be awesome.¤ Naruto agreed.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and then withdrew an envelope from his desk drawer. He handed it to Hinata, who took it with a bow. "Thank you, Hokage-sama" She and Naruto opened the envelope to find keys, a slip of paper, and a wad of paper bills.

"You're welcome. The apartment is already fully furnished except for a washer and dryer, which won't fit. That money is for food and anything else you need. After that money is gone, you will use your paychecks from missions to afford everything else. As you two are now shinobi, the apartment will cost nothing. I had a few gennin get most of your stuff and take it to your new place. Stop by and get the _rest_ of your belongings. You're dismissed and good luck."

The two thanked him again, running up and giving him a hug. They quickly left the room to go get their stuff and then look for their new apartment.

* * *

_New Apartment_

_15:30_

Thanks to the direction provided by the Hokage, they found their new apartment relatively quickly, one they had gotten their more _private_ items from their old place.

¤Well, this is the address, Hinata-hime¤ Naruto said excitedly, putting the box of stuff down on the ground.

¤Hai Naruto-kun, give me the key.¤ He fished the key out of his pocket and handed it to her. She slid the key into the lock and opened the door. Naruto picked up the box again as Hinata pushed it open to let him in. They entered to find themselves in the kitchen, the fridge on their left, a table in front of them, and the cupboards on their right. The lights were on, the fan spinning lazily. Naruto set the box down on the table.

Immediately to their right, before the cupboards, was a short hallway, which led to two doors: one straight ahead, the other on the left. They noticed an outfit for each of them was hung on the wall of the hallway.

¤Ojii-san knows us well.¤

¤Heehee, yeah.¤

They each picked a door and opened them. Naruto opened the one on the left, which turned out to be the bathroom; the shower and tub were past the toilet. Hinata opened the door straight from the hallway, which revealed a spacious bedroom. To her left was a full-sized mattress on a frame, before which was a nightstand. On the right wall was a long dresser, filled with more of their clothes, with a TV in the corner. On the far wall was a sliding door that opened to the porch.

¤Naruto-kun, come here….¤

¤Coming….¤

Naruto appeared a few seconds later, surveying the bedroom. He joined Hinata out on the porch, wrapping an arm around her waist. Together they looked out at the village. Hinata turned her head and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

¤It's nice.¤

¤Yes it is. It's ours now, hime.¤ Naruto responded with a kiss on her cheek as well. ¤We've got money to blow and more ramen to eat. Let's go.¤ he said as he led her back into the bedroom.

* * *

_Uzumaki/Hyuuga Apartment_

_19:00_

After several hours they had finally returned to their new apartment, many bags of groceries in their arms. They spent the next several minutes putting them away. When they finished, they sat at the table for a while, chatting with each other.

¤We finally have a house, now we don't have to worry about people coming in at any moment.¤

¤Hai, Naruto-kun, although that didn't really stop us before.¤ Hinata grinned widely.

¤True, but now we really don't have to worry. We can do what we want, when we want.¤ Naruto said, grinning at her.

¤When we're off duty of course.¤ Hinata pointed out.

¤Hai, hai¤ Naruto sighed, Hinata laughing at him.

¤Well,¤ Hinata got up. ¤I want to take a shower, care to join me?¤

¤Sure¤ Naruto responded, getting up from his chair. He grabbed the toiletries they had bought and followed her into the hall. They took off their clothes, left them on the floor, and entered the bathroom. Hinata had already started the shower and was adjusting the temperature to suit them.

In the cold air she shivered, then stretched to pop a few joints, letting out moans of relief. Naruto had always admired Hinata's nude body. She was almost a year older than him, having turned 13 this past year while he had turned 12. She developed earlier than her classmates, already wearing a size 32B bra. They went perfectly with her small, yet lithe frame. Her skin, lightly tanned, had a few scars here and there from their training. Her body had very little fat on it due to all of their training, her muscles taut.

Hinata felt Naruto staring as he always did when they were nude and turned to face him, giving him a smile and a full view, from her breasts down to her womanhood. Naruto looked her up and down, returning to her eyes. He loved her eyes most of all, a shade of lavender with no discernible pupils. He could always lose himself in those eyes.

¤You're staring Naruto-kun,¤ she chided halfheartedly. She loved it when he stared.

¤I know, I can't help it. You're so beautiful, especially nude.¤ Hinata smiled a little wider at that. She walked over and kissed him on the lips. He closed his eyes and deepening the kiss. He opened his mouth as she licked his lip, sticking his tongue out to meet hers. They both moan as their tongues touch. ¤I love you Naruto.¤

¤And I love you, Hina-hime…¤

¤If I'm not mistaken, we're due to switch off tomorrow. We were supposed to today but today was an exception.¤

¤Hai.¤ Naruto replied as they continued to kiss, breaking it off after a minute. It was then that he noticed that they were still wearing their headbands. He took his off, Hinata following suit. They went and set them on the cabinet next to the bed, then returned to the bathroom.

Naruto tested the water and found it the correct temperature. ¤It's ready, come on in.¤ He held the door open for Hinata. Once she was in, he followed her in and closed it behind him.

They sat down in the shower, Hinata in between Naruto's legs. Naruto grabbed the soap and rag that they had bought and started to wash her back, starting from her shoulders and working his way down to her butt. Once he finished her back, he handed her the rag so she could wash her front. Once she was finished they switched places, Hinata washing Naruto's back, then giving him the rag to do his front, pinching his butt with her other hand.

¤Hey!¤ Naruto exclaimed with a jump.

¤What?¤ Replied a sly Hinata. She then grabbed his butt using her palm, making Naruto turn around to face her.

¤You're asking for it aren't you?¤ He asked with a raised eyebrow. He grabbed her ass with both hands, rubbing it in small circles.

¤Damn it, you're the better one at this¤ Hinata said with a moan.

¤Damn Right¤ Naruto returned, smacking her ass lightly before letting it go. He stood up, offering her a hand, which she took. He pulled her up.

¤Whoops, forgot the towels. Be right back¤ Naruto ran to the kitchen and fetched some towels for the two, speeding back. He handed one to her, then dried himself off as she did the same. They left the towels on the floor as they walked back to the bedroom, sitting on the bed.

¤We have to go buy some hampers, chairs, and table tomorrow¤ Hinata told him, ¤we can set up a small table on that porch.¤

¤Hai, that would be a nice place to relax.¤ Naruto agreed, ¤we'll head out after training.¤

Naruto turned out the light and then pulled down the covers. He laid down on his right side, Hinata lying beside him on her back. He pulled up the covers on them both, resting his hand on Hinata's stomach as they intertwined their legs.

¤Goodnight Hinata-hime.¤ Naruto said as he kissed her softly, rubbing her stomach.

¤Night night, Naruto-kun.¤ she responded, returning the kiss.

A few minutes later they drifted off to sleep, not a care in the world.

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story. Let me know what you think. The story will pick up, I promise, but this story will also have parts were it's just the two interacting together. This is my first time writing after a long time. Read and Review.


End file.
